Terbungkus Senyum
by sachaan
Summary: Pertanyaan dan senyum yang dipaksakan itu, adalah sebuah tanda yang terlambat kupercaya/Untuk Challenge #MengheningkanCipta


Terbungkus Senyum

Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Untuk challenge #MengheningkanCipta

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, apakah kematian itu mengerikan?"

Masaomi merasa pendengarannya tuli mendadak.

Mata merahnya melirik Shiori tajam, bertanya-tanya pada istrinya. Apakah Shiori ingin membuat paginya terasa suram?

"Apa,"

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Masaomi,"

Shiori mendengus dan menyeruput _earl grey tea_ buatan Masaomi. Suaminya memang pandai meracik teh dan rasanya sangat pas.

"Aku tidak dengar—"

Kini giliran Masaomi yang mengangkat cangkir dan mereguk teh di dalamnya. Matanya melirik Shiori yang masam muka, padahal jari-jarinya terus-menerus mengusap punggung tangan Masaomi dengan lembut.

"—ah, di luar hujan."

Masaomi tahu, wanita di seberangnya akan mengambek bila dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tak ada yang tahu, Masaomi sebenarnya khawatir. Pertanyaan Shiori membuatnya takut.

"Tidak biasanya Masaomi memperhatikan hal sepele semacam itu. Biasanya jika aku yang berkomentar tentang cuaca, Masaomi akan mengataiku kurang kerjaan,"

"Hm," Masaomi kembali menyeruput tehnya yang sedikit lagi habis. Diam dan tidak ingin menanggapi kicauan Shiori.

Biarkan suara hujan yang menderas membuatnya tenang, bahkan gemuruh petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Pikiran yang mengganggunya lambat-laun sirna, termasuk pertanyaan Shiori.

"Masaomi, pertanyaanku—,"

"—Jangan membuat suasana di rumah ini suram seperti cuaca di luar, Shiori. Kau memperburuk suasana hatiku,"

Masaomi sedikit dongkol. Dia ingin menikmati paginya yang tenang bersama istrinya. Bukan meminta Shiori membuat paginya terasa gelap.

"Tapi 'kan, aku hanya bertanya dan ingin tahu pendapatmu,"

"Memangnya itu penting?" Masaomi mendengus dan wajahnya mulai masam. "Lebih baik kau fokus kepada urusan sekarang daripada memikirkan hal abstrak seperti itu,"

"... menurutku, kematian sangat hampa dan gelap. Akan sangat menyedihkan jika tidak bersama Masaomi."

Layaknya anak kecil, Shiori tetap mengutarakan pendapatnya. Tidak peduli pada Masaomi yang memintanya berhenti.

Masaomi memijit keningnya. Astaga, pagi ini rasanya benar-benar suram.

"... hentikan pembicaraan ini, sekarang. Tidak lucu,"

"Apa Masaomi tidak peduli dengan hal itu?"

Ya Tuhan, mengapa Shiori tak mau menurutinya.

"Tidak. Fokusku bukan pada hal seperti itu,"

"Lalu, saat ini Masaomi berfokus pada apa?"

"Menambah investasi perusahaan."

Shiori merengut, ingin merajuk pada Masaomi. Tetapi, suaminya pergi. Meninggalkannya tenggelam dalam pikiran gelapnya.

Shiori merasakan ada darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Dengan sigap, Shiori meraih tisu yang berada di tengah meja makan untuk membersihkan cairan merah itu.

 _Untung saja Masaomi tidak melihat_ , pikirnya.

* * *

Mobil bercat hitam berhenti tepat di pintu utama. Langkah kaki mungil yang bersemangat berlari kecil menuju ruang makan.

" _Okaa-san_!"

Suara nyaring yang familier membuat Shiori langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumbernya. Anak semata wayangnya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Shiori berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya, mengijinkan Seijuurou untuk memeluknya.

Seijuurou tersenyum manis dan berlari menuju Shiori, lantas memeluknya erat.

" _Okaa-san_ , coba lihat ini!"

Nadanya manja, dan dia tersenyum malu-malu saat memperlihatkan kertas hasil ujiannya.

Seperti biasa, nilainya sempurna.

Walau bukan pertama kalinya, tetapi Shiori tetap tersenyum hangat. Membuat Seijuurou memamerkan gigi-giginya yang apik.

Shiori tidak pernah bosan memuji kerja keras anaknya, walau semuanya sudah bisa ditebak.

"Hebat, Seijuurou. Dengan ini, pasti _otou-san_ membolehkanmu bersantai sejenak,"

"Tetapi, bukankah kita harus belajar dengan giat agar mendapat hasil sempurna?"

Ah, pernyataan kolot. Pasti Masaomi yang mengajarinya. Suaminya itu selalu mendidik anaknya dengan keras, tidak akan membiarkannya bersantai seperti anak seusianya.

"Belajar giat bukan berarti harus setiap saat, sayang,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo temani Seijuurou bermain basket! Seijuuro ingin bermain!"

Shiori tersenyum saat tangan kecil Seijuuro menggeretnya ke arah halaman.

Ah, Seijuuro juga mengambilkan topi putih kesayangan _okaa-san_ nya. Walau pada akhirnya Shiori mengambilnya sendiri karena Seijuurou tidak dapat meraihnya.

" _Okaa-san_ , walau sudah lewat tengah hari, udaranya masih panas. _Okaa-san_ harus memakai topi!"

Ah, kalimat itu persis seperti yang biasa dikatakan oleh suaminya. Yah, walau suaminya tidak akan mengatakannya dengan nada semanis itu, sih.

Sebut saja Shiori munafik karena menganggap dirinya baik-baik saja. Nyatanya, kepalanya sangat pening. Biasanya, Shiori akan mengambilkan bola jika menggelinding terlalu jauh. Tetapi, kali ini Shiori hanya diam dan menatapnya kosong.

Seijuurou melirik Shiori. Seakan sadar ada yang aneh dengan _okaa-san_ nya.

" _Okaa-san_ kenapa melamun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Okaa-san_?"

"Ah, tidak," Shiori memejamkan matanya berulang kali dan tersenyum pada Seijuurou. "Tadi _okaa-san_ melihat ada kupu-kupu terbang,"

"Tapi yang Seijuuro lihat adalah lebah, bukan kupu-kupu."

Shiori seharusnya ingat jika anaknya benar-benar cerdas. Wajar saja bila kali ini Seijuurou mampu membuatnya bungkam karena kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Apa _okaa-san_ sakit?"

Seijuuro memegang tangan Shiori, menatap dengan cemas.

"Tidak, sayang. _Okaa-san_ hanya kekenyangan,"

Lagi-lagi, Shirori hanya tersenyum. _Tetapi, senyum palsu yang terkembang._

"Hee, bukankah tadi adalah _tea time_? Makan malam masih empat jam lagi."

Ah, Shiori melupakan hal penting; anaknya tidak akan melupakan jadwal yang sudah ada di mansion keluarga Akashi.

Panggilan dari dalam rumah mengingatkan Seijuuro bahwa waktu bermainnya sudah habis. Sudah waktunya untuk kembali belajar.

" _Okaa-san_ , Seijuuro belajar dulu!"

Seijuurou perlahan menghilang, meninggalkannya. Shiori belum bergerak, bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Masaomi yang mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya kau merajuk," Masaomi selalu berbicara seolah tahu segalanya.

Masaomi melihat bercak kemerahan di baju berwarna pastel milik Shiori. Ah, bukan kali pertama Shiori belepotan setelah makan.

"Kau mengotori bajumu lagi."

Shiori tidak tahan lagi, dia harus pergi dari sini sebelum ada cairan yang menetes; entah itu air mata atau darah segar.

"Shiori—,"

Tangan Masaomi meraih pundak istrinya, tetapi tepisan yang cukup kasar membuat Masaomi bungkam.

Shiori berlari menjauhi suaminya, sampai tidak sadar jika kertas hasil pemeriksaannya jatuh dan terinjak hingga kusut.

"Hampir saja, hampir saja aku membuat Masaomi cemas."

Shiori ingin menutupi semua kebenaran dari Masaomi; kesehatannya, kekecewaannya, kesedihannya. Semuanya. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih dan depresi suaminya muncul lagi seperti saat kehilangan ibunya. Shiori tidak ingin membuat suaminya menderita, biarlah dia yang menanggung segalanya.

* * *

Jam makan adalah saat yang ditunggu oleh Seijuurou. Karena setiap hari Kamis, Shiori akan memasakkan menu kesukaannya.

"Wuaah! Sup tofuuu!"

Suaranya selalu riang dan senyum di wajahnya sangat lebar. Seakan siap menyantap sup tofu di hadapannya.

"Seijuurou, makanlah dengan semestinya. Kau harus mematuhi _table manner_ ,"

"... baik, _otou-san_."

Seketika senyum Seijuurou sirna, membuat Shiori menghela napas. Suaminya itu selalu kaku.

"Masaomi, jangan terlalu kasar kepadanya. Seijuurou 'kan, telah belajar dengan keras,"

"Terlalu senang hanya akan membuang waktu, kau harus tahu itu."

Membuang waktu? Apakah itu yang sebenarnya Masaomi pikirkan?

"Apa akan sama jika terlalu sedih?"

"Shiori, makanlah dulu. Belum waktunya berbicara."

Shiori mengangguk. Berusaha patuh dan menghindari perdebatan walau sebenarnya dia ingin.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. _Otou-san_ , _okaa-san_ , Seijuurou izin kembali ke kamar dulu ya!"

"Um, jangan lupa kerjakan PR-mu, ya?"

"Un!"

Shiori tersenyum tipis. Seijuurou selalu membuatnya lupa dengan segala masalah yang tertimbun. Karenanya, Shiori tidak keberatan bila memanjakan Seijuurou.

"Shiori,"

"Ya?"

"... kau mimisan."

* * *

Selama ini dugaannya benar, istrinya sudah sakit sejak lama. Shiori jatuh pingsan setelah Masaomi mengetahui segalanya. Masaomi tidak henti-hentinya mengutuk diri sendiri karena kebodohannya. Bodoh karena percaya bahwa hidup manusia yang dicintainya akan abadi.

Sebagai pelampiasan rasa kecewanya, Masaomi memecat siapapun yang bekerja sama untuk menyembunyikan semua fakta darinya. Mulai dari supir hingga tukang kebun.

Hari itu, saat kematian Shiori, Masaomi berkali-kali berpikir untuk menyusul istrinya tetapi selalu digagalkan oleh banyak hal.

* * *

"Jadi, sudah sepuluh tahun, ya,"

Di antara deretan batu nisan, hanya ada Masaomi di sana. Wajar saja, hari sudah sore.

Wajahnya terlihat hambar, tak ada ekspresi yang pantas ditunjukkan. Walaupun itu adalah air mukanya yang paling biasa, tapi kekosongan terlihat jelas disana. Serta tangannya mengenggam seikat bunga _baby's breath_ dengan erat.

"Siapa yang tahu, aku selalu merindukanmu," Suaranya serak, bahkan seteguk saliva pun tak mampu membuatnya normal.

"Kau tahu, rasanya sangat hampa. Ranjang bagianmu sangat dingin, tidak ada yang bisa kupeluk saat tidur,"

Genggamannya pada seikat bunga _baby's breath_ dieratkan, hingga kuku-kukunya memucat.

"Tidak ada lagi yang selalu mengomel ketika aku bermain piano hingga larut. Tidak ada lagi yang menemani Seijuurou bermain," entah mengapa, Masaomi tertawa renyah. Kemudian terhenti saat tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya. "Aku sangat kesepian, sayangku."

 _Baby's breath_ diletakkan, dan disusul dengan satu kecupan tepat di pucuk nisan. Membayangkan yang dikecupnya adalah kening istrinya.

Hingga batas cakrawala yang terlihat, hari ini cerah dan tidak berawan. _Tetapi, sebentar lagi akan hujan deras._

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tetap mencintaimu, Shiori,"

Masaomi masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tidak peduli _hujan_ yang turun, tak peduli pakaian mahalnya yang akan basah. Memang benar, penyesalan hanya akan menyiksa saat semuanya sudah terlambat.


End file.
